The Fight of '14
by Tesla2251
Summary: Mike Schmidt is a college kid looking for a job to pay off his college debt and his rent before he's out on the streets. Seeing an article, he takes the job as Security Guard for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. But this isn't an easy job. After just four nights, Mike does something no other guard has done. Fight back. But something darker is afoot, and the Band needs his help to stop it.
1. Desperate Times, New Guard

**Well, here it is my first big FNaF story. We're going to start out slow like the game but not to worry, Night 4 is when it gets interestig. Something to wet your appitite for the story. I want make a couple points for this story though.**

**1) Bonnie is a guy in this story since that is his design. I've read versions of Bonnie as a girl, and while I like that idea a lot, I think I'll stick with the intended character of the game. **

**2) This doesn't follow the game's story about the "Haunted Animatronics." Mainly, I don't like the idea about the spirits of five children killing the night guard. And the idea of them being hidden in the suits of the mascots doesn't sit well either. This story has a better ending**

**Hope you enjoy the first chapter, as bland and normal as it is.**

The job hunt was never easy for anyone in this economy. Especially not for a guy taking a break from studying at college to pay a massive debt that was longer than he was tall.

Michel Schmidt was a tall medium built brunette of twenty-seven years of age. He had gone to school to major as a musician and racked up a rather hefty debt because of it. Mainly in instrument fees. Because of that he had to put his ambitions aside in order to get his life back in check. He'd tried to apply back at the department store he'd worked at before, but there were no jobs to be had there anymore. He'd walked all over town to places he'd circled in the newspaper the day before and was still sore when his alarm clock went off at ten-thirty.

As he sat himself down in the living room with his toaster waffles (the only thing cheap enough for someone in his financial circumstances), he immediately flipped to the periodicals in the back of his morning paper.

"Pets…. Houses….Cars…," he muttered to himself as he scanned through the paper. He scoffed at the last one as his debt had eaten up his car in the process. If he couldn't find a job soon, his house was next on the chopping block. That was if the rent he was beginning to owe didn't eat it first.

Once in the jobs he began to circle potential places of interest. One advertisement caught his eye though. It was in bold text and had a strange black and white picture below it. Mike looked at it trying to make out the dark blob. Suddenly he realized just what he was looking at, a robotic bear in a top hat and bow tie. Mike's gaze didn't leave the picture for a couple moments as he tried to figure out that sense of déjà vu. He turned to the article to see if anything would strike a memory somewhere in his still sleepy brain.

**HELP WANTED: FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA**

**Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. 12 AM to 6 AM**

**Monitor cameras; ensure safety of equipment, and animatronic characters.**

**$120 a week**

Mike gave a small gasp to himself as he read the title. He remembered going to Freddy's a lot when he was younger. He'd loved pizza, the parties his friends invited him to, and the robotic band the most. He liked all three of them, but Freddy the most. He supposed as is normal with children, he gravitated to the most popular character and adored him the most.

While Freddy was his idol, he liked the rabbit second best (if he could only recall his name). He was impressed by the way the robot could actually play his bass guitar instead of miming it all. How he knew, and he was surprised none of his friends knew; was the fact the rabbit used a guitar pick so the vibrations the strings made convinced him it was real. In fact, it was what inspired Mike to learn to play the guitar later on in high school. No hard rock since country was more his style.

The money was not really good, but then when you work the night shift at a pizzeria, why should they pay more? Still it was an opportunity he had to take. Or risk sleeping in the gutter next month if things still didn't work out.

The pizzeria had a phone number for the manager's office so Mike gave it a call. He wondered if the job had been filled already since a pizzeria didn't need more than one guard.

'_Never hurts to ask,'_ he thought to himself.

Every ring of the phone felt like an eternity as Mike waited for a reply. Soon, the ringing stopped mid-ring, and a cheerful older voice responded on the other end.

"Hello, this is the manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. How may I help you?"

"Uh yes, I see you are looking for a security guard for the night shift," Mike said reading the article as he said this. "And I was wondering if the position is still open."

"As a matter of fact, yes the position is still open. Are you hoping to apply?"

"I am."

"Splendid!" came the jovial reply. "Can you be here at three 'o clock for an interview?"

Mike's mouth dropped open at those words. He had only just called and was immediately offered an interview.

"You still there? Hello?" the manager asked through the phone receiver.

"Uh y-yes sir. I'm still here. Uh, s-sure, three o'clock is fine for me."

"Wonderful! See you then."

And the call ended. Mike could hardly believe his fortune. He'd been granted a job interview right off the bat! While he might not be granted the job after the interview, there was still hope he might. What real qualifications did one need to do the night shift anyway? You don't need to talk with anyone, anyone breaks in you stop them or report them. Mike got up of the coach, and went to his room to find his best shirt.

XXXX

Freddy Fazbear's was busy as Mike always remembered it when he had come as a kid. It seemed the supposed ghost stories he had heard about the place when he had gotten older hadn't diminished the hype. Mike sighed as he revealed in memories of his past. Those had been fun times. Now he'd be working here.

As he walked in, the place was in a state of controlled chaos as a few groups of kids had parties or played games as their parents watched over them. He walked up to the counter, and a rather young cashier of at least high school age came up.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's. What can I get you?" she asked cheerfully.

"I'm here to see the manager to apply for a job," Mike said, nervously fidgeting with his resume in his hands.

"Oh, of course. He told us to expect you," the cashier said cheerfully, as she walked up from behind the counter and pointed down one of the two hallways leading to the back of the restaurant. "Down that hallway on the right at the back."

"Thanks," Mike said as he made his way down the hallway.

The hallway was dimly lit, but sunlight from the main dining room added to it. As Mike walked toward the hall, he noticed the strange starry curtain blocking off another area of the restaurant. Mike had heard this lead to a place called Pirates Cove and had been closed since the late Eighties. Mike hadn't been around that time, but he knew it had been closed ever since he'd gone to Freddy's. He wondered what was back there. Maybe if he got the job, he'd take a look.

As Mike came to the end of the hallway, he came up to the door with the sign, "Managers Office". He gently rapped the door and waited for a response.

"Come in!" came the reply.

Mike opened the door and walking into the office. Behind a desk covered with papers sat an older man thick black hair in a dark grey suit.

"Hello, you must be Mike," he said jovially, looking at his watch. "I see you are very punctual. Five minutes early by my watch."

Mike nodded and took a seat in front of the desk. "Yes, sir," he said, shaking the manager's outstretched hand. "I always try to arrive on time or earlier."

"Wonderful to hear. I'm Matt Peters, the manager and owner of Freddy's."

Mike smile and handed his resume to Peters, who looked through it for a few moments making impressed expressions. Soon he sat it down and returned to Mike.

"I see you have held quite a few jobs in the past Mike, and none for a few years. Why was that?"

"College, sir. I was studying music until my debts got too high to continue so I've been looking for a job to pay it off recently."

"I see… but all understandable Mr. Schmidt. I myself had financial issues in college. I have one or two more questions before I make my choice to hire you or not."

Mike nodded and waited patiently.

"Do you or your family have a history of heart disease or other health issues?" Peters asked.

"No sir, not to my knowledge."

Peters nodded as he took in the information and formed his final question.

"Have you ever had any trouble with the law prior? In case something does happen, I wish to believe the theft isn't your doing."

Mike shook his head and answered with a brisk, "No sir. Never had any trouble with the law at all. "

Peters gave another couple nods before saying, "Well Mr. Schmidt, I have the honor of saying you are hired."

Mike could do nothing to prevent his jaw from going slack as he heard those words. He had barely answered any questions, had only just started the interview, and he was offered the job right off the bat? This was too good to be true. This had to be a joke.

"Sir… are you serious? I got the job?" Mike asked in amazement.

"That is what I said, Mr. Schmidt. You can start tonight. Just sign your name here and I'll get your uniform," Mr. Peters said, passing forward a sheet of papers to Mike before getting up from his seat and leaving the office.

As Mike filled out the paperwork with his name, phone number, etc., he almost expected a camera crew to burst in through the door and proclaim he'd just made an appearance on a prank television show. That never happened as Peters came back in carrying a large shirt in a plastic dry cleaning bag. He sat it down on the table and waited as Mike finished his final signatures.

"I know the salary isn't much, Mike," Peters said as he waited. "But here we want to give guards a feeling for the job before we consider a pay raise. If they wish to continue or not, you see."

"I understand, sir," Mike replied as he took the bag with his new uniform and placed the signed papers back on the desk. "When do you suggest I come back for work tonight?"

"Arrive at 11 when the restaurant closes so I may give you a better tour of the establishment you will be guarding. I would appreciate you arriving early. There is a lot to cover and such a short time to do it. Welcome aboard, Mr. Schmidt," Peters replied with a smile, holding out his hand to Mike.

"Yes sir, thank you sir!" Mike proclaimed excitedly as he shook the manager's hand hard. As he walked down the hallway, he had a small strut in his step. He had a job finally, a paying job. Fears of losing his house were laid to rest; the college debt would be the next thing on his list to cross off.

After all, how hard could guarding this place be?


	2. Lay of the Land

**And here we are at Chapter 2. Just want to mention that this story has no connection to 'Night Terrors'. Sorry if the pacing is a little slow, but you got to build up a story before you get to the good stuff.**

As the restaurant closed its doors for another evening, Mike strolled in on time. His uniform consisted of a dark blue short sleeved shirt with the word "Security" stenciled on the back. On his pants he had a belt containing a many clips for anything he would gain later. He also wore a hat with the same "Security" title on it. As he came in, he saw very few people inside as the lonely janitor cleaned up the mess on the floor and Peters sat at a table waiting for him.

"Ah, Mike. I'm glad to see you arrived on time. Is your uniform comfortable?" he asked, smiling as Mike entered.

"Yes sir. Just a little stiff, but I'll break it in soon."

"Ah, but of course. Now, let me show you your work station," the manager said as he guided Mike down on of the hallways. As they came up to the curtain with the starry sky pattern, Mike paused at it. Wondering about what could be inside.

"What is this place here, Mr. Peters?" he asked. Peters sighed as he looked at the curtain, and Mike noticed the man's attitude had changed. His face was ashen and looked like that of a man who had witnessed something awful.

"That was Pirates Cove. Another attraction built by the original owner, Fredrick Fazbach. It shut down a long time ago, and hasn't been opened since. We thought about making it into a storage room, but the money to remodel it just isn't available. So, we keep it closed to the public," he said in a low quiet voice. "But not to worry. Nothing in there you need to worry about. Just spare tables and chairs and other junk," he said brightly, before giving Mike a nudge to continue following him.

Mike followed, still curious. Maybe after Peters left, he'd take a peek behind that magician's curtain. Peters lead Mike down the same hall to an open door revealing a small office of sorts.

Two doors lead into the room, to both of the hallways. A desk sat at the front of the room, covered with papers and other junk. Obviously the last guard didn't bother clean up before he left. Also on the desk was a black tablet with a white power cord running into it, a red light glowing from the power button to indicate a charge. The wall the desk was against had posters and drawings of the animatronic characters from children diners. The walls with the doors had two large windows on either side of the room providing a view of the two hallways on either side. A small rolling chair sat at the back of the room against the wall. As Mike walked inside, he noticed two large buttons. One marked 'Door', and the other 'Light' next to the two doors.

"Well, here you are. Your home away from home for the night," Peters said as he picked up the tablet. "This tablet is tied to all the cameras so you can access any of them at the touch of a screen. But try to resist using the camera too much. We are trying to conserve power at night, and the cameras use energy pretty quick. There will be an icon on the tablet screen showing your usage of the batteries before the power dies, and the food in the fridge spoils."

"What are these for?" Mike asked, pointing to the buttons next to the left door.

"Oh, those are for the light right outside the door. As I mentioned before, we are conserving power at night so almost all the lights in the restaurant will be turned off. Others will be severely dimmed down," Peters explained as he slowly worked his way into the small office.

"The door button closes the safety door," he said as he pushed the button, and in an instant a large heavy metal door came down with pneumatic thud. Mike flinched as he made sure his feet were nowhere near the safety striped edge.

Peters continued, "In case of break-ins and you need a safe retreat from them should trouble occur. You can call the police from the phone on the desk. They are not far away so no need to worry about waiting for them long." He then pushed the button and the door rose back up into the ceiling. Mike found it odd that he should retreat into his office if anyone did break in. It was his job to protect this place, not cower in a closet and wait for help.

Peters continued, not noticing Mike's expression. "But don't use it unless you absolutely need too. The doors and lights use the electricity like the cameras. If you should run out of power, a failsafe built into the doors programming will cause them to open. So you shouldn't be trapped inside. Any questions?"

Mike thought for a moment before saying, "One, sir; if I can't make it back here before being caught by a robber, how would I protect myself?"

Peters nodded thoughtfully. "I figured you would ask about that. I shall hand you some personal protection when I hand you the keys to the doors. In fact, let's return to the dining room so I may hand the reigns to you for the night." And with that, they exited through the door opposite the one they entered.

Back in the dining room, Peters handed Mike the ring of keys, a large metal flashlight, and finally for protection, a stun gun. Mike shrugged as he figured non-lethal force was the better alternative if someone did break in after hours.

"I believe that is everything. If you need some coffee, there is a coffee maker in the break room at the rear of the kitchen. Any last questions? Queries?" Peters asked brightly.

"I don't believe so, sir," Mike replied as he dropped his flashlight into his belt.

"Wonderful! Have a good night, Mike." And with that, Peters walked briskly out the doors and to his car in the parking lot.

Mike looked around to see if anyone else was around. The janitor seemed to have left while Peters gave him the tour of his office. It seemed quiet enough so Mike walked up to the entrance and locked the doors for the night. He checked his watch, noting that twenty minutes had passed since entering the restaurant. That meant he had time to spare before his shift began. Time enough to make sure all was in order, to plan for his shift, and to explore the premises.

He first walked up to the band on the stage. The three animatronics slouched down like a group of tired old men. As he looked at them all he found a few plates at their feet, telling who they were. The bear was Freddy, obviously. The rabbit was named Bonnie. And the… duck or chicken, Mike wasn't really sure, was named Chica. Probably a chicken, with a name like that. Mike settled on chicken.

He then moved over to Pirates Cove. He pulled back the curtain to look into the dark void beyond. Grabbing his flashlight, he disappeared into the darkness. As he shinned his light around he saw that the tiled floor was now wood planked, looking like a ship's deck. The beam of his flashlight found large support beams that became masts with tattered cloth sails. The walls were painted with a seascape, with rolling waves and seagulls suspended above it. There was a lot of dust in the room too, along with broken benches and tables that had ripped seat cushions or bent legs. As he turned the light around it suddenly landed on another animatronic sitting on a large pirate chest.

The animatronic looked like a red fox in traditional pirate garb; eye patch over one eye, tattered brown pants, and a hook on his right hand. It was different from the others in that it seemed to have a cloth upper torso, instead of sectioned parts like the others. This animatronic both interested and frightened Mike. The hook looked real, like it had been taken from a butcher shop and welded on the robot's arm. The jaw was full of what looked like sharp metal fangs. The jaw hung loosely, making the animatronic looked shocked as Mike's flashlight beam explored it. This animatronic looked like it had been abandoned and abused for years. Parts of the robot's cloth skin around its chest were ripped open, exposing his metal skeleton beneath it. His paws were bare metal, as was his left lower arm. Mike felt both sorry and afraid of this robot. He turned and scampered back into the light of the main dining room.

Mike decided that exploring time was done. Now to make sure all the ways into this place were closed. Front door, check. Kitchen, check. Hallway exit, check. Arcade exit, check. The last key was labeled, 'Backstage'. Mike had never noticed that there was a backstage to this place. As he walked back to the emergency door, he looked up at what the backstage was. Shelves of boxes labeled as parts were everywhere. And toward the back the shelves contained lots of spare animatronic costumes. They were laid out like corpses in a morgue, or a mausoleum. Mike didn't want to admit it to himself when he swore he felt a genuine chill run down his spine. He soon found the door and made sure the door with the crash bar was locked firmly, and retreated back once again to the light. The poor lighting made this place feel like a real morgue.

XXX

Mike had a seat down in his new office chair and placed his cup of hot coffee on the desk. He checked his watch and saw that it would almost be time for his shift to begin. He took the tablet and flicked it on. The usage bar on the bottom left of the screen showed the infinity symbol. Meaning that power was not being limited yet.

As he turned to the main dining room, the lights suddenly dimmed and almost went entirely out. But the screen brightened as what Mike figured were LED lights came on making the screen bright again. The infinity symbol then turned to show 0% Used. He closed the tablet so he wouldn't waste any more power tonight. His shift had now fully begun.


	3. Night 1: The Nightmare Begins

**Well, here we go. The first night. Hope you enjoy this little chapter, cause now things are about to get interesting.**

**Enjoy and reveiw as motivation is key to getting this story along.**

Mike was suddenly jolted from his seat from the phone ringing. He hadn't expected anyone to call at so late an hour. As he was reaching for it, the phone gave a click as it went to messages. But it hadn't rung long enough to do that just yet.

"_Hello?" _said a male voice. _"Hello? Ugh, I wanted to record you a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night…"_

'_What is this? A recorded message? Triggered when someone called the phone? Who? How did-?'_ Mike asked himself.

"_I actually worked that office before you. I'm…finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact. So… I know it can be a little overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there is nothing to worry about. Uh… you'll do fine!"_ the voice continued. Mike felt a chill at that last line.

''_You'll do fine'? What the hell is that supposed to mean?'_ Mike didn't know what to think. The voice sounded really nervous and distracted. Had this guy been told he was getting fired before he recorded this message, and that was why he was nervous? Or was it something else?

"_Uh… let's see. First there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Eeh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know,"_ the man continued, before reading through the oddest greeting Mike had ever heard.

"_Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovery of damage or death to the third, a missing person's report will be filled within ninety days or as soon as property and premise have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced. Blah, blah, blah…"_

'"_Death of the third?" "Missing person's report?" "Cleaned, bleached, and carpets have been replaced?" What the Hell goes on here at night? Am I really in that much danger?'_ Mike thought to himself in fear. He was feeling very uncomfortable at what this mysterious caller was implying. If he was killed on the job, they would erase any evidence he'd been there! Mike had seen enough cop dramas to know that is tampering with evidence!

"_Now that might seem bad, I know…"_ the voice continued, disturbingly easy with what he'd just read.

"You're damn right it is!" Mike shouted at the phone.

"…_but there's really nothing to worry about."_

"Bullshit!"

"_Uhh… the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath, I'd probably be irritable at night too! So remember; these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children. You need to show them a little respect."_

"That's it; I'm going to shut this guy up once and for all." Mike had had enough of this guy's constant babbling. He reached for the 'mute' button on the phone but what the man on the phone said next made him freeze in place.

"_So just be aware that the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left with some kind of 'free-roaming mode' at night. Uhh… something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. They used to walk around during the day too, but then there was the Bite of '87." _He paused and said in a shaken tone, _"Yeah…. I-it's amazing the human body can live without the frontal lobe, ya know?"_

Mike could feel the blood drain from his face as those chilling words sunk in. The Bite of '87 was just a made up ghost story. But the way this ex-security guard was speaking about it, it was far from a ghost story.

"_Now concerning your safety; the only real risk to you as the night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters… uhh, if they happen to see you afterhours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll-they'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without it's' costume on. Now, since that is against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to…." _

The voice paused as his tried to find a better way of saying it, but his choice word wasn't any nicer.

"…_forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Now that wouldn't be so bad if the suites themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires and other animatronic devices. Especially around the facial area. So you can imagine how having you head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort…."_ A dreadful pause. _"…and death."_

Mike sat horrified by what he'd just heard, and how the man just flatly said he could die like it didn't bother him at all! The man continued with what would likely be the only part that would see the light of day would be his teeth and eyes.

"_But hey, first day should be a breeze! I'll chat with you tomorrow, check those cameras, and remember to close those doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright. Goodnight." _

And the message ended, leaving Mike frozen in place. That voice had turned from a man nervous he was going to lose his job to one who absolutely didn't care if Mike lived or died. Like it was natural.

Then Mike began to laugh. All this was just a silly prank. Just a way to scare the new guy on his first night. He had to admit this guy was good at acting. He almost had Mike running for the back door at the end of the hall. Mike scoffed off the message, and relaxed back into his seat.

"What a jerk," he chuckled to himself.

XXX

Mike tipped his coffee mug back, sipping up the final bit of dark coffee. He sat it back down on the desk and looked at his watch. One twenty-five.

"Gee whiz, time moves so slow around here," he said sleepily to himself as he picked up the tablet again and scanned through the cameras. It had been pretty slow so his usage of the power had only gone up 10%. Pirates Cove, normal. Dining Room, normal. Backstage, normal. Stage, nor-

Mike looked again and again to try and make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. But no matter how hard he looked, he couldn't deny the scene had changed dramatically from what he'd first seen.

Bonnie wasn't on the stage anymore.

"What the- Where's the rabbit?" he stammered as he began to sweep the restaurant. The rabbit didn't appear on any of the cameras.

'This has to be some kind of joke. It has to be,' his mind said, but the fearful part of his mind wasn't listening. Memories of the man's voice on the phone played again and again in his mind.

Then he found the rabbit, standing in the middle of the dining room. He had only passed it a couple seconds ago, and all of a sudden there he was. Standing, staring, not moving even the slightest. Mike watched it for a moment before returning to the stage to see if the other mascots were still in place. They were, minus the rabbit. When he turned back, the rabbit had moved again.

No longer in the middle of the dining room, but almost off camera. His head was the only thing that could be seen. And Bonnie was staring right at the camera, only a small pinprick of light coming from his eyes where his pupils would be. A chill crawled down Mike's back.

He sat the tablet down to conserve power and peered down the hallway to his right. In the dim light he could see nothing. He took his flashlight and shone it around. The hallway was still barren. Mike sat back in his office and peered down the left hallway. His flashlight beam feel on Bonnie, standing at the end of the hallway. The moment the rabbit saw him it broke out into a sprint.

Mike screamed in fright and dropped his flashlight. He ducked back inside and punched the door button with his fist. The door closed quickly, just in time for Mike to catch a glimpse of Bonnie's foot-paws before it closed completely shut. What followed were a few hefty thuds on the door of the rabbit pounding his fists on it. Mike clutched his chest, his heart still racing. He closed the other door just in case the rabbit took off down the other hallway. From the shadow cast on the window, he saw Bonnie move away from the door and back down the hall.

He waited for a few minutes before opening the doors. Thankfully no Bonnie was in sight. Mike checked the cameras to see the rabbit was back in the dining room, back to the camera. Mike looked at the usage and was shocked to see it had leaped up to 19% in only a few minutes. He closed the tablet to prevent any more wasted electricity and sat in fear. He'd used 8% of his power just on keeping the doors closed for a couple minutes. And he still had four and a half hours left to go.

"W-what ha-have I gotten myself i-into?" he asked in quivering voice.

XXX

When the alarm clock on the wall finally chimed the hour of six, did Mike venture out of his office. He stretched his sore back from sitting hunched over his tablet, watching as Bonnie wandered around the dining room and backstage. The rabbit had made two more attempts at his office, barely managing to close the door quick enough. Each time the rabbit gave an angry glare at Mike through the window before leaving.

His flashlight was still laying in the hallway, the beam much dimmer from the continuous use. He'd been too afraid to even dare leave his seat to fetch it. Placing it back in his belt, Mike carefully ventured down the hallway. Fear that rabbit was just waiting around the corner to pounce on him plagued his mind. When he came to the other end of the hallway, he saw Bonnie was once again back on stage. The rabbit slouched over like Freddy and Chica, lifeless.

He quickly grabbed his keys and unlocked the front doors. As Mike walked out of the pizzeria, and as he sat on the curb he realized how much he loved the sunlight. The relief didn't last long as he had to come back again, tomorrow night. And it would begin again. He then realized he needed some kind of answers. He picked up his phone and dialed his boss. Mike didn't care if he wasn't up yet, he wanted answers now. The phone rang for a few moments before it connected.

"Hello, who is it?" Peters' tired voice asked.

"It's Mike, sir. Your security guard."

"Ah, Mike. How was your first night?" came the jovial reply.

"Eventful sir. I'd like to ask why the robots move at night?" Mike said, trying to reign in his fear.

"It's to keep them from having their joints lock up. If it does happen, their movements are no longer fluid and they make kids nervous to see them jerking about. So, every night we let them act to keep from freezing up," Peters explained, sighing.

"Sir, they don't just act on stage. They walk! They literally walk off the stage!" Mike continued despairingly.

"That is impossible Mike; they are bolted to the stage. They can't walk away."

"I'm not kidding, sir! Bonnie literally appeared right outside my office and glared at me!"

"Mike, you probably had a bad dream or something," Peters continued, sounding more annoyed.

"But it's true!" Mike insisted.

"Mike, you are very tired. I suggest you go home and get some sleep. We'll talk about this later, but not right now." And with that, the line went silent. Mike just sat there, dumbfounded. Another night of this? How was he going to survive another night?


	4. Night 2: Two More Concerns

**Wow, night two already. Now things get interesting. Hope you enjoy it, and remember to review as it helps drive me onward.**

Mike came early so he could get himself ready for tonight. As soon as he entered the doors, he made a beeline for the manager's office. He was going to give Peters a piece of his mind now. But when Mike got to the office, it was locked.

"The son of a bitch went home early!" he snarled to himself. He gave the door a punch before storming off down to the break room to get him some coffee. After last night, he needed all the caffeine he could lay his hands on or risk the consequences of falling asleep.

If he did, he would not wake up at all.

XXX

Mike shuddered as the alarm clock on the wall chimed the hour of midnight, the start of his shift. He opened the tablet and looked again at the stage. All three were still there in their positions, for now. Then the phone rang again, causing Mike almost leap out of his skin this time. His nerves were stretched thin tonight. The phone rang three times then a new message began playing.

"_Uh Hello? Hello? Uh, if you are hearing this then you made it to night two. Uh... congrats!"_ came that awful happy Mike did not want to hear.

"Congrats?" Mike asked incredulously.

"_Uh, I won't talk quiet as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Ummm...it might be a good idea to go ahead and peek at those cameras while I talk; just to make sure everyone is in their proper place, ya know?"_

Mike quickly snapped up the tablet and began scanning as the man talked. Everyone was still in their proper place.

"_Uh, interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes more active in the dark so, hey, I guess that's another reason not to run out of power, right?"_

Mike rolled his eyes, as if he didn't know how important the power was already. He'd be dead now if he wasn't aware of how precious power was here.

"_I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door-lights."_

'_What importance could they have?'_ Mike thought

"_Uh, there are blind spots in your camera's views and those blind spots happen to be right outside your door. So if you can't find something, or someone on your cameras, be sure to check the door-lights. Uhh, you might have only a few seconds to react, but... not that you are in any danger of course. I'm not implying that."_

"That is such a bullshit statement," Mike growled out at the phone. But he did know how little time one had before one of those robots stomped down the hall at him.

"_Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time; the character in there seems unique in that it becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know," _the voice muttered before continuing in that sick, upbeat tone,_ "Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control. Uh... talk to you soon!" _And the message ended.

Mike sat confused at the last statement. If the animatronic didn't like to be watched, why did he attack if the cameras were off for a period of time? The statement was a paradox, but Mike decided to check Pirates Cove anyway. It looked like it always had, curtains closed with the same sign saying, "Sorry, Closed for Maintenance."

"Besides, what do I have to worry about? He's deactivated back there anyway," he said to himself as the realization dawned in his mind how really stupid the caller was.

Saying it didn't like to be watched yet you should pester it by looking at the camera anyway made no sense. And what was he to expect? The curtains were always drawn closed. Nothing of any interest anyway. Unless he got bored, then he could try and trace out a constellation.

Fat chance that would happen tonight.

He turned to the stage again, and was surprised to see Chica had left the stage now. He turned the cameras to the dining room and saw an outline at the top of the screen. Had to be Chica standing off in the shadows.

He checked the stage again. Bonnie hadn't moved from his spot. Flipping back to the dining room, Chica had moved once again. She now stood in the middle of the room, her jaws slightly agape.

Mike switched back to the stage and saw Bonnie gone again. Back in the dining room, Chica now stood almost off camera while Bonnie stood in the shadows. Mike turned off the cameras as his energy usage crept up to twenty percent.

Mike sat frozen as he resisted the urge to check the cameras. His hands were covered in cold sweat while his body temperature seemed to soar in his chest as his heart beat stayed rapid. To prevent using the cameras he quickly leaned to look out the hallway doors and shone his flashlight around. All the hallways remained the same every time. Dark and deserted.

Mike checked his watch. Two ten. Three hours and fifty minutes to go. He picked up the tablet and scanned the cameras. The dining room was deserted now. Freddy remained on his stage. As Mike looked at the icons displaying where the cameras were he realized there were a few he hadn't looked at yet.

One camera was pointed at the entrance to the bathrooms. Another shone in the dark backstage area. Mike could see in the shadows spare suit heads, their eyeless gaze sending shivers down his spine. Their mouths were open almost in a mocking laugh at him. On one table looked like a metal sculpture. It looked like one of the spare endoskeletons that went under the costumed suits. As Mike looked at it he wondered how in the world the robots mistook him for that.

Another camera was in the dining room, but it was completely black with text reading, "Camera Disabled- Audio Only". Mike wondered about this as well, why the kitchen should have audio but not the rest of the restaurant. Did management not want the kitchen talking about the happenings here? A sudden bang erupted through the tablet speakers almost making Mike fall over in fear. As he listened there was a distinct metal sound coming from the kitchen. Another couple of bangs came, more metal. A robot must be making a mess in the kitchen. But again, why?

As Mike came to another camera, he was shocked to catch Bonnie so close to the screen. The rabbit was staring off to the right. Behind him was a shelf with bottles, and a broom and mop handle sitting against the wall. Somehow Bonnie was in the janitor's closet, and it looked like he just barely fit in there. Once again, what purpose was there to have a camera in there? Mike turned off the tablet and shone his light down at the end of the hall to his left. The janitor's closet was halfway down. How did the rabbit sneak in there without Mike hearing the door open and close?

Mike sat back down in his chair and checked the east hallway. To his shock, Chica was there, and it looked like she was very close to the door. Mike nervously turned on the door lights and the yellow chicken popped up in the glow. Immediately he slammed the door shut, the chicken raced there but was too slow. It hammered on the door a couple times before stopping. Mike closed the west hallway door in case Bonnie decided to show up. After a minute he checked the east hallway again. Chica was still there, staring up at the other door camera angrily. But it wasn't just the robots glare that made Mike shiver in fear.

It was teeth. Another row of teeth was in the chickens open beak. Besides the fact the chicken had one set of teeth was worrying enough. But a second pair? Who modeled this thing after a Xenomorph?

Eventually the chicken got bored and left. Mike checked the west hallway. No Bonnie in sight. The closet? Zip. Dining room? Yes, he's there, facing the other way. Mike opened the doors again and sat the tablet down. He removed his hat and ran a nervous hand through his hair. Now he had two robots to look after. But if the phone guy was right, that was all he would have to worry about from now on since Freddy usually never left the stage.

Picking up the tablet Mike began a scan of the premise again. Chica was in the dining room, Bonnie was for some reason hiding backstage, Freddy was on stage looking at the camera, and Pirates Cove was still clo-

Mike's eyes went wide with fear to see the curtains parted slightly. And through the opening, two eyes glowed in the dark. As Mike continued to stare, he saw a curved piece of metal pulling the curtains back. A hook.

"No….No….," he exclaimed in horror to himself. "He's turned off! It can't be! It CAN'T!"

He checked the place again. All were still in their places. When he came back to Pirates Cove, the curtains were opened up further. And the fox was further out. The dim lights shone on his sharp teeth, some painted a darker yellow for gold. The robot's eyes still glowed with anger. And his jaw was still open wide, making the robot look like a girl screaming when someone walked into her while she was in the shower. If Mike wasn't so terrified it would have been funny.

He turned off the camera and dug through his desk to see if there was something like a gun hidden in one of the drawers. It might not work against a robot, but one well-placed slug could kill it if he was super lucky. He found nothing but more kids drawings. He quickly picked up the tablet again and saw that the fox was fully outside Pirates Cove now, and looking down the west hallway. The "Sorry, Closed for Maintenance" sign was turned around, reveling another message he hadn't seen the night before when he'd explored to closed off area.

It said, "IT'S ME."

The fox then stalked off and out of frame. Mike checked the west hallway camera and still saw nothing. The fox was really off camera somewhere. He checked the dining room but only saw Bonnie there. He returned to the west hallway and hadn't looked at it for long when the fox came _running_ down the hallway.

Mike had little time to react as he slammed the door shut. The door shut with a _bang_, followed by another _bang_ as the fox ran into it. Fast feet this animatronic had, but no traction. The fox growled and slammed the doors for a while before leaving. Mike checked Pirate Cove again to the curtains were closed and the sign turned back to normal. He hoped he wouldn't see the fox again tonight.

It was then Mike realized he was still holding one of the kid's drawings from the desk. On it, a stick figure kid with a blue shirt and a sword smiled as he chased or ran with the fox animatronic. The drawing was crude but the fox still looked in much better condition than he did now. On the top, written in crayon words were, "Me an Foxy on an adventure."

Mike thought as he looked at the picture, _'Foxy? Is that his name? Not very imaginative, but then Bonnie the bunny and Chica the chicken aren't too clever either. But now I know his name.'_

Mike glanced at his watch and saw only another hour had passed. Two animatronics were bad enough and maybe three was manageable. But now Foxy, the running pirate fox too? Four robots to deal with, and this was just his second night.

How would he survive another five?

XXX

The next two hours did not pass fast enough for Mike's liking. Bonnie appeared again at his door and Chica made two more tries at him. Foxy, thankfully didn't venture out of his secluded cove for the rest of the night. Freddy stayed were he always had, occasionally looking at the camera once and awhile. The moment the clock struck six, he was up and away in a flash. He never once looked back after he closed the glass doors behind him.


	5. Night 3: Too Close Call

**Well, Night Three is here. Now things get real. And now Phone Guy has a name, given by me. I don't own FNAF to make it his name. Enjoy and remember: Don't run out of power before 6 and reviews are love that make the next chapters arrive faster.**

Mike came back to the Freddy's an hour before closing time. He wasn't going to miss Mr. Peters this time. He was going to give the man a piece of his mind this time. When he got to the manager's office, the door was still open and Mr. Peters was still seated behind his desk.

"Mr. Schmidt! You're early," the man said nervously.

"Sir, we need to talk," Mike said, closing the door behind him. The man walked around to the chair sitting in front of the desk but didn't sit down in it, instead using it to crutch himself up as he spoke.

"Sir, how come you never… never told me that I could die on the job?"

"I don't know what you me-" Peters began.

"You know what I mean!" Mike snapped. "My first night I got a little phone call. No, phone call isn't the right word for it. More like a message. Some guy who claims he was a night guard before me told me to expect the robots to act weird."

Peters sighed, "Gordon Flint." He looked up and explained, "He was our head of security before he quit. He was with us from the start, when Fredrick opened this place. I'm kind of glad he quit as the job seemed to be affecting his mind."

'_Yeah, like having murderous machines appear outside your door,' _Mike thought. Peters seemed to sense Mike's thoughts as his next response was hurried and added on.

"Mostly nerves from hearing too many ghost stories and rumors about this place, I can assure you. He also claimed he could hear the robots 'breathing'. Poor devil."

Mike would not be diverted from the topic just yet.

"He also mentioned the Bite of '87," Mike said, "I thought that was just a ghost story made up by older kids who teased us for still coming here. But the way he said it, it sounded true."

"Flint just made that up to scare you. He did that with all the night guards who came in; to throw them off their feet. There is no truth to it at all," Peters said firmly.

"But the robots walk around at night! They hop right of the stage and make a b-line for me!"

"Mike, I explained before, they are bolted to the stage, they can't walk around."

"Flint says they used to walk around before '87."

"Flint is thinking about the other robots. They broke down and we had them replaced with cheaper models when the rumors took away a good portion of business."

"But-"

"Mike," Peters said, standing up and walking around to the front of the desk. "Gordon Flint is a guy who didn't know when to stop teasing the new guys. Anything he says about this place, and those robots are like him; dated and lies."

"Now," he continued, turning Mike around and marching him out of his office. "Go get yourself a nice strong coffee, take a few deep breaths and get a grip on yourself."

Before Mike could protest, Peters closed to door behind him.

'_He knows what is happening, he just doesn't want to admit it,'_ he thought.

XXX

The clock chimed the hour, and hell was to begin again. Another hellish night shift had begun. The phone rang again, as usual. Once more when Mike went to answer it, it clicked off and another message from the ex-night guard, Flint, began to play.

"_Hello, hello! Hey, you're doing great! Most people don't last this long! I mean, ya know, th-they usually move on to other things by now...I'm-I'm not implying that they died. Tha-that-that's not what I meant,"_ Flint said nervously, trying to take back his last statement.

'_This guy is so awful at lying, it's not funny.'_

"_Uhh, anyway, I better not take up too much of your time, uhh, things start getting real tonight. Uh, h-hey listen, I had an idea,"_ the ex-guard continued.

'_Burn this place to the ground?'_ Mike thought as he checked the cameras. Bonnie had left the stage and was off camera. Chica was in the dining room. Foxy was still in his cove. Freddy still glared at him from the stage.

"_If you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy Suit, uhh... try playing dead. Ya know, go limp. Uh, then there's a chance that they might… uh, maybe they'll think you're an empty costume instead. Then again, if they think you are an empty costume, they might try to...stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work...,"_Flint said, trailing off as if he'd begun to figure out how that would actually work.

"I can tell you, it wouldn't!" Mike shouted at the phone in anger. He checked the dining room to see Bonnie nearly off camera, and by the noise coming from the kitchen. Chica was probably there since she wasn't anywhere else.

"_...yeeeah never mind. Scratch that, it's best just not to get caught."_

"Thank you, I didn't put that together the first night," Mike scoffed sarcastically.

"_Umm... well okay. I-I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side_!"

"Good night, idiot."

Mike sat the tablet down and peered out the east hallway. Still empty for now. West hallway, also barren. He checked Pirates Cove. Curtains draw and normal for now. The stage? Freddy was still there, glaring as always.

"And hello to you too, Freddy," Mike said to the bear.

He turned the camera to the each hallway to see Bonnie standing close to the camera, a pinprick of light coming from the left eye which was in the weak shadows. He waited a moment before shinning his flashlight out the door. No Bonnie was in sight. He looked at the camera again and found Bonnie had moved back to the dining room, the top part of his head visible at the bottom of the screen.

"How in the world do they do that?" he asked himself. He figured these things would make more noise moving around.

Mike then noticed how eerily quiet the place was. No noise from the kitchen could be heard. He turned on the west hall light and saw Chica standing there. In a quick move he slammed the blast door shut and it closed with a thud. The angry chicken on the other side started banging on it.

"Go away. Just get lost," Mike said to the door, even though he figured these robots didn't care what he said.

Soon the banging stopped and Mike waited a moment before checking the cameras. Chica was still there! This time she was hiding around the edge of the door, where Mike couldn't see her unless he sat up and peered out the door.

"Go away, damn it!"

Flipping back to the stage, this time Freddy was gone! He wasn't supposed to leave his stage! The power levels were….. falling but he didn't have to leave. Mike checked the dining room. Nothing. Backstage? Only Bonnie, who was leaning against the door. Hallways? Clear. Pirates Cove? Very open by now, he'd have to close the door quickly soon. Bathrooms? There he was. But for some reason he was hiding in the ladies room.

Mike gave a nervous chuckle and stammered out, "S-so…. O-Old Fre-Freddy is a p-pervert."

He checked Pirates Cove again. Foxy ran out of frame and Mike had only enough time to slam the door shut before Foxy ran past the window in a reddish blur. After a few thuds on the door, he left. Mike looked on the cameras to make sure he was gone, and he was. West Hallway? Chica was still there!

"Don't you have somewhere to go?!" Mike shouted at the wall where the evil robot stood.

Power level was falling steadily now. 69% and it was only two o' clock. Four more hours to go, if he could make it.

XXX

Eventually Chica left, leaving Mike with 62% power. Bonnie had come up once and camped outside his door for twenty minutes before leaving with another 30% of Mike's available power. Freddy disappeared and reappeared all over the place. The main mascot was getting braver, only stopping at the entrance of the east hallway and then leaving.

It was now 5:49 AM and Mike was clinging to 9% battery life. Eleven more minutes. Just eleven more minutes before he'd be safe.

"God damn rabbit and chicken! Eating up my power like it's just falling from the sky!" Mike cursed in anger as he flipped around to make sure none of them came up. Foxy poked his head out of Pirates Cove again.

"No, you stay in there! I don't need to deal with you!" Mike shouted down the hallway.

Of course, his shout fell on deaf ears as when Mike checked back again, the Fox was further outside. Mike turned off the camera and waited before turning to the east hallway camera and seeing Foxy come charging down the hallway again. He slammed the door shut and waited as the fox slammed at the door. Mike watched the power reading on the tablet plummet.

5:53. 7%

5:54. 6%

5:55. 5%

5:56. 3%

5:57. Foxy finally left. Mike checked the stage quickly and saw Bonnie back in place. As he turned to the dining room, the icon began to flash 1 % remaining. Mike began to turn off the tablet but then all the lights went out in the room and the tablet turned off.

"Oh no….." Mike whimpered. He'd run out of power. He looked at his watch. 5:58:48.

"Come on come on come on….." he urged the digital clock to hurry and turn to six. Then came a weird little tune from down the east hallway. Mike looked and gasped at what he saw. Freddy was right there before him, his eyes and mouth were lit up. The bear was now right outside his office.

Mike slouched in his chair as his gaze never left Freddy. This was it. He was going to die. The music box tune continued, winding down slowly. When it ended so would he. The tune sounded very complex; maybe it was part of a larger piece. But what, Mike didn't know.

Suddenly, a little chime broke in with the music box. Six small chimed emanated from the wall clock, indicating the hour of six. The glowing Freddy eye's turned off and a sound of running feet retreating down the hallway was heard that receded into silence.

Mike sat there frozen in fear. He'd been so close to being stuffed in a Freddy suit. Freddy had him dead to rights and there was absolutely nothing Mike could have done to resist him. He'd been spared only by the internal clock in the robot's programming rolling from 5 to 6. Now he knew the last sound he would hear before he died if he ran out of power again.


End file.
